Do Wah Diddy
by Temporarily in Hiding
Summary: Do you remember when we first met, un?" Sasori laughed, filling the empty home with amusement. "Of course I remember! You don't forget a random stranger that follows you home and makes out with you on your own front porch." Song fic. One-shot. SasoDei. AU


**There she was just a-walkin' down the street, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
Snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
She looked good (looked good), she looked fine (looked fine)  
She looked good, she looked fine and I nearly lost my mind**_  
_  
Sasori was just minding his own business, walking home by himself at night thinking about that unfinished puppet he had left on the kitchen counter when he heard a noise disturbing the still night air. It sounded like . . . _humming_.

The redhead looked around and saw someone walking towards him, eyes closed and earphones in their ears. From what he could see it looked like a girl, but upon closer inspection he saw that it was instead a man. He had golden hair that was half tied up and half down with long bangs covering the left half of his face. Sasori's eyes lingered over the blonde's hips as he swayed them to the music.

The stranger opened one eye (a startling saphire blue color) and caught Sasori staring, making the redhead blush. The stranger simply flipped his hair over his shoulder and laughed wholeheartedly. That just made Sasori's face heat up even more. _Wow, he looks so sexy . . ._  
_  
_**Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
We walked on (walked on) to my door (my door)  
We walked on to my door, then we kissed a little more**_  
_  
As the blonde walked closer to him Sasori's steps gradually slowed. When he finally made it to him the stranger stopped in mid-step and spun on his heel so that he was facing the same way that Sasori was, still humming. This slightly unnerved Sasori, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up, but he ignored his new companion and kept walking regardless.

When they had walked on for about five more minutes with the only sound coming from the ear pieces, the blonde pressed the pause button on his music player. He surreptitiously leaned over to Sasori's ear and whispered, "I'm Deidara, un."

The warmth of his breath in the cold night air made Sasori shudder slightly. "Sasori," he stated.

The blonde, _Deidara_, stuffed one of his hands into his pocket. "So were are we going, un?"

A frown made its way across the addressed's face. "Well I don't know about you, but _I'm_ going home."

Sasori quickened his pace, but Deidara easily caught up with him, a playful smile on his lips. "Aw, don't be like that, 'Sori; we just met, un!"

Since he couldn't walk ahead of him, Sasori walked over to the left a few inches. "My point exactly. And don't call me 'Sori." He turned his head to glare at the blonde, but Deidara was smiling at him. _His lips look kind of soft _. . . Sasori immediatley scowled to hide the fact that he was thinking about the man in front of him, silently scolding himself for thinking such thoughts. "What are you looking at, brat?"

"Sorry, it's just that I was thinking how cute you look when you're annoyed, un," Deidara answered causually, as if talking about the weather. He causually slipped his hand into the redhead's and resumed his humming. Sasori's face flushed, but he made no movement to let go of the other's hand. "Well, you're speech impediment is kind of cute," he allowed himself to admit. _And that tune you're humming is rather catchy . . ._

After fifteen minutes of walking in silence the two arrived at a one-story house. "Is this your house, un?" Deidara asked as they walked up the steps to the painted white home.

Sasori smirked slightly at the blonde's ignorance as he got out his keys and fiddled with them a bit. "I would hope so, otherwise I'd be walking in on a complete stranger."

Deidara chuckled slightly and, just as Sasori was about to put his keys in, caught the redhead's lips in a heated kiss. The set of keys fell to the cement walkway with a loud _clang!_  
_  
_**Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love  
Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin' of**_  
_  
"What flavor would you like, un?"

"Vanilla is fine." As Deidara leaned over the counter to get the two ice cream cones for him and Sasori his shirt rose above his waist, exposing the top of his boxers. A smile tugged at the corner of the redhead's lips as he recalled what Deidara looked like without those plaid boxers on.

Deidara stood erect and turned around to face his date. "Here you go, un," he said, handing him a vanilla cone, keeping the strawberry one for himself. Sasori wrinkled his nose at the sight of pink frozen dairy product. "How can you stand that flavor? It's way too sweet."

Deidara glanced at his slowly melting dessert, then back at Sasori and let out a small laugh that sounded like bells. "Because it tastes good! And besides," the blonde winked at him, "the color kind of reminds you of your hair, un."

Sasori's face turned a color that, ironically, matched Deidara's ice cream, which just made him laugh more. After one year the blonde still managed to make him blush. "So where are we going after this?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"To go see the fireworks," said Deidara as he sucked on his treat suggestively. "You know how much I love them, un. They're so beautiful in that one moment of their shining glory!" Sasori's eyes flickered up to the sky. It was just turning dark; the perfect time to watch fireworks, even if he didn't enjoy them as much his partner did. "_And_," Deidara said, drawing Sasori out of his thoughts. "We're going to a museum after that. An _art_ museum."

Sasori's attention snapped back to Deidara, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why-"

"_Because_," the blonde said as he got to his feet and held out a hand to Sasori, "you don't like fireworks. I figured that you should have some fun tonight too, un."

A small smile graced Sasori's lips as he took Deidara's hand and pulled himself to his feet, planting a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. "That's so sweet of you, Dei."

Blood flooded into 'Dei's' face. "Danna!" he mumbled, embarrassed. "Not in public, un!"

A thin, red eyebrew went up. "Why not?" inquired Sasori. A smirk formed on his features soon after. "I thought you were the type of person who didn't _care_ what others thought of him," he taunted, taking a step onto a nearby park bench, "thus your girl-ish appearance." He then pulled Deidara up onto the bench as well.

"Sasori!" squeaked Deidara. "What are you doing?!"

Said redhead took the blonde's hand in his and whispered, "Shh," before turning to face the park. "Attention everyone! I have an announcement to make!" The ice cream vendor, a mother with her children, an adolescent couple, and a homeless person looked up at the two odd people standing atop of a park bench.

"This," Sasori gestured to the flushed blonde next to him, "Is Deidara, the love of my life, nay, the love of my entire existence!" The mother looked away in disgust, but the rest of Sasori's audience stayed faithful. The teenage girl squeezed her boyfriend's hand and let out an 'aww.' Turning to face Deidara again (whose face was bright red), Sasori grinned tentatively. "And I hope that he will choose to spend the rest of his life with me, and even after that as well."

Deidara's mouth fell open. "Wha- Sasori- Un- What are you- ?"

Sasori silenced the sputtering blonde by putting a finger to his [extremely pink] lips. "Shh, you're ruining the moment," he whispered. Louder he said, "Deidara of Iwagakure, will you marry me?" As Sasori produced a small black box from his jacket pocket Deidara remained speechless. Inside the box lay a sparkling silver ring with diamonds embedded into it all the way around. "I thought silver was more your color," Sasori jested when Deidara still didn't say anything.

"You- I- . . . That must've cost a lot, un."

Sasori smiled at the sound of his love's voice. "You're worth every penny. So what do you say, brat?" His own voice was a whisper now.

Lost for words, Deidara simply stared down into Sasori's hazel eyes.

"Say yes!" the ice cream vendor interjected, ignoring the two ice cream cones that now lay forgotten in the grass.

"I . . . Yes," whispered Deidara, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I will. I love you too, Sasori." The blonde fell forward into the redhead's arms, crying tears of happiness.  
_  
_**Now we're together nearly every single day, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
A-we're so happy and that's how we're gonna stay, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"**

"Hey, Danna?" Deidara asked, snuggling closer to Sasori on the couch in _their_ house.

"Yes, Deidara?" Sasori responded, putting his arm around his fiance's shoulders.

"Do you remember when we first met, un?"

Sasori laughed, filling the empty home with amusement. "Of course I remember! You don't forget a random stranger that follows you home and makes out with you on your own front porch."

Deidara laughed as well. "Well, if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who was checking _me_ out, un."

More laughter escaped Sasori's mouth. "Well, you were the one dancing to music in the middle of the night! I couldn't help but be intrigued!" The two laughed together, enjoying the memory of their first encounter.

"What was that song you were listening to, anways? I remember that it was very catchy . . . It was stuck in my head for days afterwards."

Deidara was silent for a moment as he thought. It wasn't long, though, before he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I remember, un!" He then proceded to hum something that was familiar to Sasori's ears.

"That's it! But what song is that?" The redhead frowned, trying to recall one name from his arsenal of music that he had in his mind.

Deidara smirked and started to sing aloud, "'There she was, just a walkin' down the street' . . ."

The tune and the lyrics clicked in Sasori's head. With a grin he sang, "'Singin' do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do' . . ."

Deidara joined in again and their two voices harmonized nicely, "'Snappin' her fingers and a shufflin' her feet' . . ."

As the two sang together in the empty house their smiles grew. However, before they could reach the end of the song Sasori's lips had found Deidara's, embracing them passionately.

**Well I'm hers (I'm hers), she's mine (she's mine)  
I'm hers, she's mine, wedding bells are gonna chime**

Deidara pointed excitedly at a picture in the catalog. "I wanna wear _that_ tux!" His finger migrated a little to the right. "And you can wear _that_ one! It'll look really good with your hair, un."

Sasori smiled slightly. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to wear a wedding dress, Dei?" he asked tauntingly.

The teased looked up and gave the redhead a shut-up-about-with-the-jokes-about-me-being-girly-un glare, causing Sasori to promptly shut his mouth, but with a grin still plastered on his face. With one swift motion he closed the gap between him and Deidara and placed his own lips on the blonde's. "Forgive me?" he murmered against his lover's lips.

"Of course," mumbled Deidara before he once again closed the space between them.

**Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love  
Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin' of**

"And we can have _those_ ribbons and _these_ flowers and . . ." Sasori, smiling, shook his head and followed after Deidara as he walked through the wedding store. "-and we just _have_ to have birds, un! Don't you think so, Danna?"

Sasori nodded. "Birds would be aesthetic. Doves?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "What else? _Pidgeons?_ I'd rather kill myself, un."

The redhead chuckled at his fiance's childishness and pulled the blonde backwards into his arms. "We can't have that, now, can we?"

Deidara laughed, too, and nuzzled the crook of Sasori's nook. "I love you, 'Sori."

Sasori smiled and ran his fingers through Deidara's hair. "I love you too, Dei," he whispered.

**Now we're together nearly every single day, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
A-we're so happy and that's how we're gonna stay, singin' "Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"  
Well I'm hers (I'm hers), she's mine (she's mine)  
I'm hers, she's mine, wedding bells are gonna chime**

Sasori's best man, Itachi, peered up at the couple. "And you want your wedding song to be . . . ?"

"Do wah diddy," they both said at the exact same time, and then they both laughed as they realized what they did.

Itachi rolled his dusty black eyes and scribbled something down on the clipboard that he was carrying. "Try to keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum in front of me, okay?"

A scoff came from a chair on the other side of the room. "Yeah, now you know how I feel," complained _Deidara's_ best man, Hidan. "The other day when I came over to see how he wanted his groomsmen to dress they were all over each other. Seriously. A guy should only have to see that kind of stuff in either porno movies or really sappy soap operas."

Deidara grabbed a pillow off of a nearby chair and hurled it at the silver-haired man, giggling. "Shut it, Hidan, un."

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do, we'll sing it  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do, oh yeah, oh, oh yeah  
Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do**

As the blonde and the redhead stood on the altar, hands intertwined, they exchanged a few last nervous words. "Deidara?" Sasori whispered.

"Un?" he whispered back.

"You know that I love you right?"

Deidara smiled. "Un. I love you too."

Sasori smiled in turn. "I'm really glad we're getting married."

Deidara squeezed his almost-husband's hand. "Me too."

"Do you know who I have to thank for this?"

Blonde eyebrows raised a little in surprise. "Who?"

Another smile graced the redhead's lips. "The Beach Boys."

Another smile graced Deidara's lips as well. "Then thank God for the Beach Boys, un."


End file.
